Santa and his precious elf
by MNLMFangirl
Summary: KevEdd/Kevedd. It's Christmas time and that means it's time for Santa to be making his rounds delivering presents. Of course who can't say that a Santa can't have a precious elf? And on this Christmas a certain Santa and elf are going to make this Christmas worth the wait for each other when they can since Santa's rounds must still be done. Warning: Yaoi! Aka Boy on boy.
1. Chapter 1

Prologue:

Santa is real but he's not fully what you would expect.

There are actually Santa's stationed at different hidden areas of each country to make sure that the presents are placed in each country on time.

Then there's the main headquarters in the North Pole where the fat jolly head Santa resides.

However the station we will be visiting is not the main headquarters but rather the North America headquarters.

Where a different Santa resides.

Thus our story begins.

AN:

For this story everywhere will be celebrating Christmas.

For anyone curious this story was actually based upon/inspired by one Kevedd comic and one Kevedd image I found but do not remember the creator or creators of it but I'm sure you might recognize it as the story goes on. Both are Christmas art just in case you want to go looking for them.

Hope you continue to enjoy reading this story.

Kitkat.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter one:

Kevin isn't like the head Santa. He's definitely not fat and he doesn't have the white beard. He is however the Santa stationed for North America and he doesn't mind that. He is a Santa with a slim good looking body, ginger hair with three hair pieces that stand out by his forehead even after taking off his trademark red and black hat he wears backwards and dashing green eyes. He wears a red trench coat that is never done up as well as a dark brown belt around his waist through his trench coats belt loops. He has it so the belt keeps especially the bottom part open so it's back to about midway back on his legs. His trench coat has white cuffs, white fluffy lining on the bottom as well as on the hood, three yellow buttons on the top of the jacket above the belt and a patch on each arm just below the shoulder.

The patches are identical and are red with a Christmas tree in the middle along with a white line on the top and bottom of the square patches. These patches are a symbol that he is a Santa as every Santa has them as proof of their status.

He is also wearing a mahogany shirt under his coat that has a slight turtle neck and dark grey tight pants like skinny jeans as well as his black no heel boots with a folded over top making the boots almost reach his knees. His boots have the bottoms that are dusted grey from use. He knows that Christmas is coming up which means he'll have the work to getting all the presents to everywhere in North America on time. He heads to go check on how everything is going as he does every once in a while but he usually leaves it to his head elf.

"Ah hello Kevin." A gentle voice greets getting Kevin to turn to him.

There stands the head elf that Kevin elected himself.

The head elf is named Eddward but he goes by Edd or more usually Double Dee. His eyes are a beautiful shade of blue, the usual pointy elf ears and three black strands of hair stick out from the back of his hat. His own trademark hat is a black beanie with white stripes and he is wearing the mandatory elf outfit.

The mandatory elf outfit consists of a red and green striped scarf preferably wrapped around the neck once or twice with the ends hanging so one is hanging on the back with the other on the front. It also consists of a long sleeved green shirt that reaches to close to half way down the hips with the bottom of the shirt having the white fluff along with the shirt also having the white cuffs as well as that the fact that the sleeves are light green with the rest being a dark green. It has dark green shorts that usually almost reach to the knees, red and white stripped stockings and dark green no heel shoes with the top lined with white fluff.

Kevin smiles. "Hello there Double Dee." He greets. "I can safely bet everything is going well." He adds.

"Yup. I made sure to keep everyone on track and everything is going at a good pace. We will be ready on time." Double Dee nods clutching a clipboard to his chest. "And I've made sure to make sure that the list is all good." He adds.

"Good." Kevin nods. "Then when the time comes that leaves me with the hard part of going around to deliver everything up to me." He says to himself. "That's good. I always know that I can trust you. My precious head elf."

Edd gives a smile especially as Kevin places a gentle hand on his own.

"Anything else I should be aware of?" Kevin asks.

"Nope. It seems everything else is going well." Edd says with a slight shake of his head. "Even your bike is still in mint condition and running smoothly."

Kevin doesn't use reindeer to deliver presents instead he has a red sleigh like structure carrying the present pulled by a motorbike.

Every Santa has their own way of getting around with only the head Santa using reindeer.

But something that all of them share is the fact that their stuff uses Christmas magic generated from Christmas spirit from around the country they are stationed at.

This includes the ability to remain quiet when they are out and about, a special bag for presents that will make sure that the right presents are grabbed when needed and of course as the fuel to get around.

This is something that only the Santa's can use while everyone a part of any other holiday must find their own magic. And the head Santa was the first one who found how to use such power back when the world was small enough that he could do it on his own until the world expanded and got more populated.

Once that happened the head Santa created the system that is in place now in place with one Santa for each country in order to get everything done on time.

Each Santa was trained by the head Santa since they were young by using the extra Christmas magic to keep them from being seen when in training so each Santa is completely prepared to take on the duties that will be required of them. As well as that all Santa's were orphans, abandoned children and young children who never truly had a home or a family for other reasons.

The head Santa would send different elves in disguise to look for young children and even infants to grow up to take on the duties of being Santa even starting at a young age. The head Santa decided to do this to ensure that each Santa that would be stationed at each country would grow up in the north pole with Santa, the elves and even the reindeer.

If the children grew up for at least most of their life in the north pole would be more likely to not mess their job up when on their own or even give up on it entirely.

"Good." Kevin nods in approval. "Everything is going as smoothly as I expected." He turns and heads away to let his head elf do his work but pauses then turns back to Edd. "Oh and Double Dee I expect to see you there to see me off."

"Don't worry about that." Edd assures him. "That is always put in the schedule."

Kevin grins at this then heads off to take a look at the times that night should be coming in the areas he will be going to. He is very very familiar to the route thanks to his training when it was decided he would take North America. He used to have someone who took care of everything below the USA however that Santa had an accident when he ignored his elves who were trying to make sure that he would have enough Christmas magic to complete his route so he left with less fuel in a test run the day before because he believed he didn't have time to wait and enough fuel to do the test run….. In which he fell from the sky and ended up dying because of the crash since only the head Santa is immortal so when this happened Kevin was given the whole North America to have to complete. He closes his eyes as he can almost remember getting the news that he would have to take over the duties of the Santa that had died though the head Santa did that run for the one year before training Kevin to complete the whole North America as his route and the elves were transferred to Kevin's station to help with the new work load.

That was a long year for Kevin due to having to now learn another route.

"I wonder if they plan to keep me doing that forever or if they are looking for a replacement." Kevin whispers to himself but for the time being he highly doubts that there will be a replacement since he handles it all rather well. He shakes his head and gets back to concentrating on his work since he needs to plan when he will be leaving in order to finish his entire route.

Then the night that Kevin would have to go out came around in which Kevin makes sure he's all set while the bike and sled with the giant bag are being put out front where Kevin often takes off as well as lands.

"Let's do this." Kevin says to his reflection with a smile before heading out grabbing his goggles on the way out. His goggles have black lining and strap while the frame and lenses are clear.

They are specially made that way to allow him to navigate through storms without getting any wind, snow, rain, hail and the such into his eyes when moving around especially in the air.

Kevin feels ready to do his route.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter two:

Kevin arrives outside where snow crunches under his boots and there is a snowfall making the snowflakes almost seem like white frozen dead stars falling to earth. He has his goggles already on and over his eyes.

The other elves have backed off a safe distance to watch and cheer on Kevin as he departs.

Meanwhile Edd waits for Kevin a little beside the sleigh with Kevin's Santa's list clutched in his arms.

Kevin smiles and goes over to Edd only to stop in front of the other and life his goggles with one hand leaving the other hand in his pocket to kiss Edd who happily kisses back.

Their kiss is swift but full of love.

"I made sure that your list is accordance to your route as usually." Edd says letting Kevin take the list.

Kevin nods as he removes his hand form his pocket to take the list Edd while bringing his goggles down over his eyes again. "I should get going. Big boss would be mad if I was late on doing my route." He says using all the Santa's name for the head Santa that the head Santa adopted when the other Santas kept calling him that.

"Of course." Edd takes a step back and with a final shared smile Kevin heads onto his bike to get going.

Kevin starts it as Edd and the other elves watch only to cheer as Kevin is about to leave.

"Good luck." Edd says with a smile then Kevin is off going on the ground for a few moments then he gets started flying while the elves cheer for him as he leaves.

Edd hopes that nothing happens to Kevin while he is out but puts his faith into Kevin's ability to do his route just fine. He would have gone with Kevin however the head Santa trains each Santa to go alone in order to prevent something bad happening or for a distraction to happen if one of the elves went with them.

The head Santa also does his route without any elves to accompany him just in case especially since like the other Santa's the elves are not immortal.

The other elves head inside now that Kevin is a good distance away but Edd stays behind to watch Kevin leave until the other is out of sight.

"I'll be awaiting your return." Edd whispers to himself then he heads into the station deciding to do some reading while he waits for Kevin to return.

Most of the elves times are spent at the station where they work, as well as live alongside the Santa they work for, unless it is to go out in disguise to pick stuff up including letters or are sent out by the Santa they work with for whatever reason. Though there are times when they have a break that some head into the nearest town for a bit before returning making sure to be disguised as it is mandatory if an elf is to ever leave the station they work at.

Edd heads to his room but along the way he passes by two of his friends.

"Hey. Nazz is making some cookies. Feel like getting some of the first batch whenever she's done?" Eddy asks. He is a lower ranking elf mostly because of his attitude which is why he often doesn't converse with Kevin since usually the higher ranking elves will update Kevin or talk to him.

Though it is up to the Santa at the station to decide if he or she will converse with lower ranking elves or not at any time.

Usually lower ranking elves are much too busy to try to talk to the Santa during the time to be working as they do most of the work of making presents.

Higher up elves like Edd do help with that but they also have other responsibilities such as making sure that the transportation the Santa they work for uses is all good to go, being the supervisors over certain areas of where everything is done while lower ranking elves work and other such things that they need to take care of.

Nazz is one of the lower ranking elves in the high ranking elves mostly for her compassion to those around her, good cooking and good looks. She does pull her weight around and is usually in charge of any area making female specific things.

Though in overall ranking even the high ranking elves must follow orders from the Santa stationed there as the Santa they work for is on the top of the status pyramid.

"Cookies Double dee." Ed says happily. He holds a slightly higher rank above Eddy mainly because he isn't as ill-tempered as Eddy is.

"Maybe I'll have some later." Edd responds. "I have some studying to do."

"Studying for what?" Eddy snorts. "You act like you're in school. Like a dork."

"I am the head elf." Edd reminds him. "I need to make sure that I remain well educated to do my best."

Eddy rolls his eyes at this. "Fine fine suit yourself. But Nazz's cookies are the best!"

"I am aware of that." Edd tells Eddy. "However unlike you I have more responsibility than making presents." He turns. "So I should get going. Enjoy the cookies." He then walks off towards his room.

"Your loss." Eddy says with a slight roll of his eyes then leads Ed away to go wait for the cookies to be made.

Edd wonders if maybe Rolf who is in charge of the African continent might visit when Christmas is over since him and Kevin met during training only to become friends as they both were in training at pretty much the same time. He makes it to his room and closes the door behind himself as he decides to think about that later as he heads to where he has some books on his nightstand that he's been reading when he can. He settles on his bed and takes the book off of the top of the pile of five books. He spends his time reading the books even bookmarking interesting parts until he's finished them in which he gathers the books into his arms to head to put them back into the shared bookcase in the library that they have.

The library at each station is mainly for the higher up elves and if needed the Santa stationed there but anyone can go in to get something to read if they wish.

He is about to pass by a window when he pauses as he notices something. He can see the front part of Kevin's bike sitting out front gathering snow as it sits there. He knows that means Kevin is back so he puts the books down on a nearby end table remembering where they are before heading to find Kevin. He tries the front area but doesn't see Kevin so he heads towards the living room peering around the end of the wall that is open as an entrance to the smaller living room.

The smaller living room is usually used by the Santa stationed at that station since elves are usually busy or are elsewhere including the kitchen, their rooms or even the larger living room.

"Kevin?" Edd questions and notices a leg slung over the top part of the dark brown couch that is Kevin's favorite as well as being the biggest couch in the smaller living room.

Kevin's hand raises and waves since the two entrances to the smaller living room are on the side where the couch Kevin is on has it's back facing in that direction.

Edd goes over to where Kevin's head is judging by where his leg is and puts his hands on the top of the couch leaning against it to look to the other who just lets his arm just drop onto the top of the couch.

Kevin has a pillow he keeps there especially when Christmas time comes around so he can lie down there if he pleases.

"Are you ok?" Edd asks looking at Kevin's body to make sure that his love has returned without harm.

Kevin can't help but smile at his precious elf's looking inspection for any injuries or signs of something being wrong. "Yeah. I'm just so dog gone tired." He waves it off only raising his hand on the top of the couch to do so. "It's always tiring to do my route after all."

Edd looks to Kevin's eyes in which Kevin meets them. "Thank you for your hard work." He says and leans closer to Kevin since Kevin's hard work always deserves a reward. He knows that no one else at the station is capable of doing the work that Kevin has to do every Christmas.

Kevin smiles at Edd's smiling face. "Yeah you're welcome. You did a lot of hard work too." He adds as he moves his hand from the top of the couch to gently cup Edd's jaw and cheek as he brings Edd forward more.

Edd happily follows Kevin's gentle guidance and the closer they get to kissing each other their eyes slip more and more closed.

Then of course from the other entrance Eddy leading Ed through the entrance Edd didn't enter from today while they eat cookies.

"Aw come on!" Eddy groans. "It's obvious that we've worked hard as well! Why don't we get a kiss?" He asks in jealousy to Edd.

Edd finds himself blushing at the interruption while Kevin looks rather annoyed.

Kevin sits up as Edd move back to glare at the two. "What do you think you are talking about!?" He demands.

"I'm just saying that we deserve a reward!" Eddy retorts.

"Eddy you have your cookies. That is enough of a reward for you." Edd tells him. "And this very attitude is why you are on the lower ranking."

"No it's because no one sees my potential." Eddy snorts almost in laughter.

Edd shakes his head with a sigh.

Kevin huffs annoyed. "Go enjoy your cookies somewhere else before I decide to give you some kind of punishment." He tells them.

Eddy glares but he's had punishments before and the one he hates the most is having to clean on his own with anyone else getting a punishment which might just be Ed sometimes. "Whatever." He huffs and leaves with Ed following after him.

Kevin sighs heavily. "He should be happy I'm dog tired."

Edd turns back to Kevin. "You should get some rest." He says.

Kevin turns to him giving him a smile. "Yeah I will. But."

"But?" Edd asks.

"I want to be seeing you in my chambers later." Kevin tells him trailing a finger along the underside of Edd's chin causing Edd to slightly tilt his head back a little as this happens. He stops at the base of Edd's chin only to gently scratch there as he speaks his next words. "Understand?"

Edd smiles. "Of course."

Kevin brings his hand away. "Good." He gets up and heads off to go get some rest he so badly needs.

Once in his room he kicks the door closed only to head straight to the bed where he flops down upon it quickly falling asleep not long after getting onto the bed.

Later…..

The door creaks open slightly.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter three:

Edd pokes his head through the space between the door and doorframe as he looks to see if he can see if Kevin is awake now or not.

Kevin is sitting up and turns only to see Edd. He smiles at this. "Good timing. I just woke up." He says.

Edd opens the door more walking in then closes it behind himself switching grips from the one doorknob to the other to swing the door closed. He heads over to Kevin's bed and stops by it to look to the other. "Greetings Kevin." He says. "You sleep well?"

"Oh very well." Kevin says with a smirk then grabs Edd quickly pulling him over onto the bed under him. He leans down only to kiss Edd who tilts his head to meet Kevin's kiss as their eyes fall shut upon the meeting of their lips.

Edd moans very softly at the very passionate kiss as they pour the feeling of their need for each other into this kiss then he feels Kevin's tongue swipe across his lips asking for entrance. He happily opens his mouth to allow Kevin's tongue to slip inside making him moan softly again as Kevin's tongue begins to ravish the inside of his mouth not even a second after entering his mouth.

After a few moments of letting Kevin doing this Edd starts to pant a little and raises his own tongue to meet with Kevin's in which their tongues end up dancing in a well-known lustful dance.

This makes them both give soft moans to each other.

They only pull away when air is required for them as they are left slightly panting.

Kevin moves up off Edd enough to undo the belt around his waist in order to slip off his coat dropping it over the side of the bed. "Time to celebrate Christmas." He says with a quick lick of his lips as he moves over Edd once again so his hands are on the bed on either side of Edd's head and blue eyes meet green ones.

Both of them are gazing into each other's eyes with love, lust and passion.

"Yes." Edd brings his hands up to cup Kevin's cheeks as he gains a blush on his own face. "It's time for your Christmas present." He pulls Kevin into another kiss as his eyes quickly flutter shut.

Kevin follows and blinks his eyes closed then opened to halfway as their lips meet. He closes them fully as he kisses Edd harder.

Edd moans a little louder as Kevin's hands slide up under his shirt pushing it up. He shifts, having to break the kiss, in order to allow Kevin to remove his shirt.

Once he falls back onto the bed Kevin leans in giving him another kiss that he more than happily returns.

Kevin finds himself moaning as Edd begins to slide his own hands underneath the mahogany shirt that Kevin is wearing. He shifts to let Edd take it off and stares into those beautiful blue eyes that he just adores as Edd drops the shirt over the side of the bed. He brings his hands down Edd's body exploring the familiar body beneath him. He soon is lowering his hands down to Edd's pants and tugs them off, causing his shoes to also be pulled off, quickly along with Edd's boxers as well as his stockings. He tosses the clothing back as he begins to kiss along Edd's neck.

Edd closes his eyes softly in pleasure and he tilts his head back rewarding Kevin with moans.

Kevin licks Edd's neck making the other shiver in pleasure only to latch on to begin sucking.

Edd lets out a louder moan this time and he slightly arches his back since it's a sensitive area.

Kevin moves back enough to admire the mark he has left on Edd to tell everyone that Edd is claimed.

Though everyone here already knows that Edd belongs to Kevin.

Edd then hears the sound of a zipper being undone making him open his eyes half way to look to Kevin.

Kevin kisses the tip of Edd's nose. "I'm sorry. I can't really hold back." He says in a husky whisper.

Edd brings his arms around Kevin's neck. "Then take me." He says invitingly.

Kevin smiles, lines himself up and pushes into Edd making sure to bury himself completely into Edd before pausing to let the other adjust. He watches Edd with half open eyes as Edd has his eyes closed while he opens his mouth in a pained yet mixed with pleasure moan. He uses every ounce of his will to remain still as he waits to be given the signal to move from Edd.

Edd opens his eyes a little meeting Kevin's after a few moments. "Ah. Kevin!" He gasps. "Move!"

Kevin pulls back until it's just his head that is within Edd before pushing back into him.

Edd moans still a little in pain but mostly in pleasure.

Kevin continues his thrusting keeping it slow and gentle right now until Edd is no longer in any pain.

"My word~!" Edd moans completely in pleasure as Kevin hits his good spot. "Kevin!"

Kevin smirks upon hearing this and begins thrusting harder and faster aiming for that spot with each thrust.

Edd moans louder and louder as Kevin continues this.

Soon Kevin is pounding Edd into the bed causing it to creak slightly as the thrusting continues.

"Ah! Kevin!"

"Ngh. Edd. You're so tight!"

"Please." Edd says as he moans and gasps in pleasure. "Please Kevin! I'm gonna-" He's cut off by another loud moan escaping his lips.

"Ah! Edd! I'm gonna cum!" Kevin moans back as he continues slamming into Edd and he reaches for the others erection to pump it in time with his thrusts.

Edd almost screams in pleasure at this and bucks his hips up as well.

Kevin groans out Edd's name as that move ends up with Edd meeting his thrusts. He just loves being inside of Edd because they just fit together so perfectly. He just feels so complete whenever he is with Edd. "Oh Edd."

"KEVIN!" Edd screams as he arches his body into Kevin's and cums on their bodies.

Kevin moans as Edd's entrance trembles and tightens around him causing him to cum inside of the other once he thrusts himself as far as he can. "Edd!" He moans to the other as he fills him with his warm seeds. He manages to catch himself with one arm on the bed while the other is loosely around Edd's now soft cock. He removes his hand from Edd's cock to place it on the bed on the opposite side of Edd's head that his arm is at.

They share a sweet kiss as Kevin pulls out of the other.

Kevin moves laying down next to Edd pulling him into an embrace. "I love you."

"I love you too." Edd responds without hesitance.

Kevin pecks the other on the lips.

"Merry Christmas." Edd says with a smile as their eyes are locked.

"Merry Christmas." Kevin responds and after that they both close their eyes going to sleep.

The end.

MERRY CHRISTMAS!


End file.
